Slayer
'' "I will kill all who get in my way!!" Slayer to Bat Girl'' Overview: Slayer is a supernatural serial killer, who appears in Batman II he also appears in the Black Ring storylines. he is a reoccurring villain until his death in the mini Slayer arc Death duel, he later reappeared as a anti-hero and member of Suicide Squad. History: The 1st Slayer was born in Texas, on a backwoods farm, near the desert, his family was abusive, he and his sisters suffered from such treatment, one day a young Danny made a deal with the Devil(* who was really the Grim Reaper in disguise), Danny was empowered with superhuman strength, speed, and agility, doning a hockey mask; he then used a hatchet to slaughter all members of his family, he spared his sisters, and then went on a unstoppable killing spree in his town, killing his cheating girlfriend, her lover, his teachers,the bullies at his school, and his abusive grandmother* (Who went into town right before Danny started his killing spree), after this the Devil directed him to go to Gotham and kill the new Batman (Duke Bookend), Danny carved a bloody and often gory path into Gotham, he killed and butchered Alexander long's girlfriend who was a member of the M.C.P.D, while she was visiting her old college friend the current Bat Girl (Rebecca Alexander). Break out Part one/two Slayer was one of the Gotham villains, but he was knocked out by Batman II, he was then imprisoned in Arkham but then Joker and Scarecrow shut down the power generators releasing all villains from all blocks (Meta, Tech, Magic, and Extraterrestrial) Slayer was jailed along with Phase-man, a mage villain who fought Hawk-man III. Slayer Arc: After this Bat Girl and the two Batman's (Bruce Wayne, and Duke Bookend) vowed to hunt him down, before he makes Gotham rain blood, Slayer started killing up to sixteen people a day, including a group of school children, and Lexcorp workers, at the newly built Lexcorp funded joint Lexcorp-VT Planetarium in downtown Gotham. Afterward he held Jim Gordon's family hostage, putting his wife in the hospital,after he slammed her into the wall six times, he was knocked out the apartments upper window, by Robin, he escaped by causing a twenty car pile up* (Which he caused by halting a speeding car with his bare arm, and throwing the car into on coming traffic, after he brutalized the family inside.) The G.C.P.D downsized the threat posed by Slayer until that is he showed up at a Wayne-Lexcrop-Vt lab ball and slaughtered over 200 people, before Batman II, and Superboy forced him to flee he left a bloody cross as a signature. Later the cross was found on nearly every crime scene, this helped Bat girl find him during the Death Duel arc. Bloody Mary Arc: Using the bloody cross, Bat girl,and Hawk-man III tracked Slayer to a abandon warehouse filled with the corpse of those he killed, a brief battle occurred, Slayer than fled through the warehouse, Bat girl and Hawk-man III then cornered Slayer, but then Breakdown showed up, and the two groups battled. Slayer fled and Breakdown was taken to the newly built Omega Prison for Superhuman,and Supernatural or the O.P.S.S. Blood bath: Slayer was caught shortly after Breakdown, but he escaped the prison van when Phase-man* (who was battling hawk-man III), slammed Hawk-man into the side of the van, Slayer fled, but not before he decapitated the police officers in the van. Category:Villains Category:Batman